1. Field
Embodiments relate to an adhesive compositions for a semiconductor device and an adhesive film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Silver (Ag) pastes may be used to bond semiconductor devices together or to bond a semiconductor device to a supporting member. As semiconductor devices have become smaller with a larger capacity, supporting members for the semiconductor devices may also be smaller and more precise. When silver paste is used to bond semiconductor devices or to bond a semiconductor device to a supporting member, the silver paste may leak from a bonding surface between semiconductor devices or may cause inclination of the semiconductor device. As a result, the Ag paste may cause a malfunction, bubble generation, and difficulty in thickness control during wire bonding. Thus, adhesive films may be used as an alternative to the silver paste.